


UT!Sans/PokeChamp!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sans - Freeform, Silly, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee





	UT!Sans/PokeChamp!Reader

( [@flowersareneat](https://tmblr.co/mbf8ODCGvSuJMJa7IROtbKA) Here is your fic! Pokemon Champ Reader BTW)

“Sans! Are you try to beat my Gym!?” You shout angrily in his direction.

“nooo.” Sans answers responds, obviously trying not to laugh.

“Damn you Sans, YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!!!” You snap back, grinning. Sans wasn’t aware that you are a pokemon MASTER! Even if he tries his hardest he will never defeat you! The two of you end up shouting at one another across the room. Mainly claims of “you can’t beat me!” and “HA take that !”

“don’t messespeon with my espeon babe.” Sans starts make as many pokemon puns as possible.

“Shut Your Meowth Sans!”

“I’m Not gonna  Raichu a love song! Sorry babe.”

“Good Eeveening to you sans!”

“Dammit should’ve kept my Meowth shut.”

“ I already used Meowth Sans! I WIN!” You shout at him grinning even wider than before. Sans sighs and asks if you consider a truce. You agree and the two of kiss and cuddles for some time and then continue what you were doing before the pokemon war began. The end.

“Hey Babe?” Sans asked.

“Yea Sans? What’s Up?” You responded

“ I beat your Gym. S’ok. Not too hard.” Sans Answered (S’ok = was ok)

“You are Dead to me Sans.”


End file.
